The Legend of Korra: Surprise
by maila08
Summary: It's Korra's 18th birthday, what surprise awaits her?


To get in the mood, you guys should listen to NB Ridaz's "4ever" :)

_Hey pretty girl you know I love you can't stop thinking about you  
Always and forever you and I will be together  
The love I have for you until I die I will treasure  
Every minute every hour can't stop thinking of you  
My days wont be complete without a smile from you  
Hold my hand understand your the light of my life,  
You're my girl, my friend that's why I made you my wife_

* * *

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Korra looked around shocked to see all her family and friends around her. They were all gathered around the table where there were a few gifts and a birthday cake with 18 candles. She didn't know what to say.

"I-Um-thanks" she finally said.

"Blow out the candles Korra" Asami said, holding on to Bolin's hand.

"And don't forget to make a wish" Bolin added with a huge smile.

Korra smiled as she walked to the table. She leaned on it putting her face over the cake thinking about what to wish for. Mako and she were already together for a little over a year, she had always wanted that. But she didn't know what would make her happy. Suddenly she remembered her mother and father. Korra closed her eyes and blew out the candles, wishing to see them again soon. Before she could lift her head up, she felt her face being pushed into the cake.

"Got her!" Asami yelled laughing. Korra lifted her face and it was completely covered with cake. Everyone stood silent, waiting for her reaction. She looked at Mako and he laughed.

"I got distracted for a split second and she took advantage" he said innocently between laughs. Korra whipped her face and smeared what was on her hand on his before bursting in laughter herself, everyone joined her. Mako grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss on her temple as he whipped off some of the icing and placing it on Korra's nose, she continued to laugh.

"Who wants cake?" Korra asked. Everyone gathered around as she distributed what was left of it. Bolin gulped his down almost immediately while Asami scolded him to slow down before he chocked. Korra looked around the room, thinking about what she wished for. She would have loved to have her parents with her. It would be the first birthday she spent without them.

"Presents time!" Ikki yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah presents!" Meelo agreed.

Mako and Korra had been whipping off the cake out of each other's face. He finished up with her and she stood up. Katara, Zuko and Tenzin came forward.

"We combined out gift" Tenzin said with a smile.

"We hope you like it" Katara added.

"Happy birthday, Avatar Korra" Zuko continued as they all walked towards the door. They opened it and outside Korra saw two figures.

"Korra!" Senna and Tonraq both yelled. Korra's eyes widened and she ran towards them. She crashed into her father, slightly pushing back. He hugged her for the longest time before she let go to look at her mother. "My little Korra" Senna said as her daughter hugged her, tears falling down both their cheeks. The embrace lasted a few minutes, neither wanted to let go of the other.

"I missed you" Korra said when she pulled back to look at them, whipping away her tears.

"We did too" Tonraq answered.

"Happy Birthday honey" Senna said, holding out a small wrapped package. Korra took it and opened it. She smiled.

"Mom, dad, you guys are the best" she said. It was a wristband identical to the one she used to wear on her right arm. She had lost hers a long time ago, when she first battled Amon. Now she finally had another. She quickly put it on her arm, a huge smile on her face.

The group ate and talk for the rest of the day until the sun went down. Asami and Bolin excused themselves, since she was going to go see her father. Chief Bei Fong sent Korra a letter and new practice gear for her to wear for the next ProBending tournament. Asami gave her a blue dress for her to wear whenever she and Mako would go out in a date. Mentally she decided that she would probably never wear it, but politely thanked her for the gift. Bolin gave her a polarbear plush toy, which looked exactly like Naga. Korra thanked everyone for the gifts and they each decided to go their own separate ways, leaving Mako and Korra alone in the dining room. He helped her clean up, while she put the plates away in the kitchen.

In one of the trips to the kitchen, she noticed the door was open. Korra frowned. She went towards it and was about to close it when she spotted a box outside. "Looks like I missed one" she said out loud. She grabbed the box and looked for a note and found it, "Avatar", it read.

"I wonder whose it from" she said as she opened it. A figure with Amon's mask popped out spraying her with gas. Korra screamed as she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Korra!" Mako yelled as he ran to her. He found her on the floor twisting in pain and shaking violently. He kneeled besides her, trying to calm her down to no avail. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

Senna, Tonraq and Tenzin came running to them.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked watching Korra shake uncontrollably.

"I don't know, I just heard her scream and found her like this" Mako replied.

"Get Master Katara!" Senna instructed Tonraq, and he ran back into the house.

"The box!" Korra managed to say through the pain. "Stay away from the box!"

Mako went towards it he was about to pick it up when Tenzin blew it away.

"Don't touch it!" he instructed. Mako nodded and went back to Korra's side. She was shaking more and more now. Her body was covered with sweat and her speech slurred.

"Shh" he said caressing her face. "It's going to be ok".

"Korra, honey, stay with me" Senna told her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Tenzin asked.

Korra tried to talk but felt her mouth go numb. After several attempts, she finally managed to mumble "gas".

"No" Tenzin gasped.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"It's a new gas Lieutenant has been using it" he replied.

"Well what's the antidote".

Tenzin stood quiet.

"I asked what is the antidote" Mako repeated.

"There is no antidote" Tenzin finally replied. Mako's eyes widened. Katara came in to look at Korra.

"I need everyone to back away" she instructed. Everyone did, except for Mako. She looked at him but said nothing.

"Mother there is no antidote" Tenzin managed to say, tears in his eyes. Katara looked at Korra; she was getting paler and paler by the second. She could tell she was having difficulty breathing.

"Senna make some yellow herb tea" she said. She nodded and went inside.

"Hang on Korra" she told her. Korra managed to look at her, while gasping for air. Katara put her hands on her chest.

"Mother, don't you need water?" Tenzin asked.

"Who's the healer here?" she asked sharply. He nodded and backed away. She closed her eyes and Korra began to scream again while twisting in pain. An invisible force suddenly tied her arms and legs down. Katara's hand slowly moved her hands from Korra's chest to her stomach. Korra yelled louder. Finally Senna came out with a cup.

"Give it to her, quickly" Katara instructed. Senna lifted up Korra's head, placing the cup on her lips. At the smell of it, she tried to move away but her mother forced it down her throat. As soon as she drank it down, Korra began to throw up a green mixture. Katara held her hand on her stomach and moved it up to her throat, as if guiding something. Korra continued to throw up, until all that came out was a clear liquid.

She panted and gasped for air, though her breathing was a lot better than it had been minutes ago. "Take her to her room" Katara said. Mako knelt down and gently picked her up. Korra moaned at the sudden movement but placed her head on his chest while grabbing on to his scarf.

* * *

Korra had a small fever and was shaking uncontrollably. She kept saying she felt cold, despite the fact that she already had 3 blankets on her. Mako climbed into bed, pulling her close to him and using his chi to warm her up. After an hour, Korra finally relaxed and began to warm up. Katara walked in to check on her.

"How is she?" she asked, touching the young Avatar's forehead.

"She just fell asleep" Mako answered.

She nodded and was about to leave when Mako called her back.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What-What did you do to get the poison out?" he asked.

Katara looked down and sighed. "Bloodbending". Mako's eyes widened.

"Korra said, you had sworn to never use or teach it to anyone". Katara nodded.

"I didn't want to, but I couldn't let her die" she said. He flinched at the last word. "She was lucky it was a full moon today. Or else…I don't think she would have been so lucky".

"You could only use it during a full moon?" he asked. She nodded.

"It pained me to do that to her, but it was the only way to save her" she said in a sad tone.

"I know. And I'm grateful, I'm sure she is too".

"I hope she will forgive me" she said sadly, looking at Korra.

"What did you do, exactly?" he asked.

Katara hesitated but then explained. "The gas was in her lungs, it was going to slowly shut them down. I removed it from her lungs and made it travel to her stomach. Once there, the yellow tea would help her throw it all out. I made sure nothing was left".

Mako nodded, it had hurt him to watch Korra is so much pain put the important thing was that she was alive. "Thank you"

Katara smiled. "So, did you give it to her?"

He looked at her, blinking several times, confused at what she was asking.

"Well?"

Mako remembered and his face got red. "Oh that" he managed to say.

"Yes. THAT" Katara said with a chuckle.

"I was going to when we finished cleaning but this sort of got in the way".

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. "In other words you, 'chickened out', to do it before".

Mako grumbled and reluctantly nodded. Katara chuckled again.

"I know she'll like it. But for now, I'll let you rest" she said leaving the room.

He looked at Korra who was sound asleep, hugged her and then went to sleep himself.

* * *

Mako Woke up the next morning to Korra's stirring. He looked at her and noticed she was sweating. Figuring she was hot, he threw two blankets off her. She yawned and opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hello" he replied kissing her temple.

"What a night" Korra groaned.

He chuckled. "Tell me about it".

"Is-Is Master Katara, ok?"

"Yes. She's just a bit upset about putting you through that pain".

Korra snuggled closer to him. "She saved my life using a technique she never wanted to use again".

"I know. But she's happy to have used it to do something good" he said just as Senna, Tonraq and Tenzin walked in.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Senna asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Much better"

"Are you sure?" Tonraq asked concern in his eyes. Korra nodded.

"You gave us quite the scare" Tenzin told her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened the stupid box" Korra growled. Mako rubbed her back, trying to calm her down before she hurt herself.

"Don't blame yourself. No one could have known what was inside" Tonraq replied.

"We'll let you rest" Senna said, getting up.

"Um can I speak to you for a second?" Mako asked. Korra looked at him with a confused expression.

"Of course" Senna replied. "Tenzin, can you stay with Korra please?" The airbender nodded at sat on the bed. The three of them walked out of the room and Mako gestured to get farther from the door.

"Uh look I know that this might be a little subtle but I-I've been thinking about this for a while and I think now is a very good time and well since you two are here" Mako rambled while rubbing his neck.

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other and smiled.

"Basically, I wanted to…ask…for your…daughters…hand" he finally said looking at them. They were smiling.

"You may" Tonraq said as Senna nodded in approval. Mako looked at them with a blank expression. Well that was easy, he thought.

"We are just wondering what took you so long" she said.

Mako's face reddened. "Well I was supposed to propose yesterday but with all that happened…and I thought I'd ask you two since you were here".

They nodded at him. "We know you'll make her happy" Senna replied as Tonraq hugged her. "She loves you, and you love her. That's all that matters. You have our blessing" he added.

Mako smiled and gave them a quick nod before heading back inside. Tenzin saw the expression on his face and smiled. He got and went to him, patting his shoulder while whispering "good luck".

Since Mako had not known when Korra's parents would be back he had asked Tenzin for permission to propose to Korra. The airbender's face had turned different shades of purple and red at the question. But after a while he sighed and agreed, much to Mako's happiness.

Korra sat up in bed and smiled as he came towards her. To her surprise he didn't take his usual spot besides her. She frowned.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked.

He shook his head and whipped his sweaty hands on his pants. She frowned again and asked "Why not?"

"Korra, we've been dating for over a year now" he began. She was confused on where he was going with that but gave him he undivided attention.

"So I was thinking that I should, I mean, that we should tie the knot since you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I'm hoping I'm the man you want to be with too".

Korra's eyes widened as he went down on a knee, and took out the box he had showed her the night before.

"Korra, I love you more than life itself, and I want to ask you if you would grant me the honor of becoming my wife" he said opening the box to reveal a ring.

Korra froze. She didn't know what to say, if she could even say anything. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Mako whispered "Korra", in an effort to get her to say something. Anything.

She looked at him with loving eyes and finally managed to choke out a "Yes". Mako gave her a wide smile. He took out the ring and placed it on her left hand. Korra smiled as she looked at it and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and gently pulled her away gently to kiss in the lips.

"Oh almost forgot" Mako said taking out a small bag from the night before as well. He opened it and took a necklace. The collar had the design from Korra's armband and in the middle there was a stone. She examined the carving; it had waves just like Katara's but from the waves a flame emerged. It was a betrothal necklace. She smiled as her eyes got watery. Mako put it around her neck and she touched the stone, looking at him.

"Mako, you shouldn't have" she said.

"I wanted to do things the traditional way, for both of us. Master Katara said that in the Southern Water Tribe, one proposes with a necklace, while here in Republic City, we do it with a ring" he said gesturing to the shiny band around her finger.

"And you combined both our symbols" she said touching the stone again. "The ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

Mako smiled. "It was my mother's".

"Mako" she started but he placed a finger on her lips.

"I want you to have it, the woman, who I love and for some reason loves me back". She smiled before kissing him again. Senna along with Korra's family and friends came in.

"So, did you propose?" Bolin asked his brother. Korra laughed as she placed her forehead on Mako's and nodded.

"I'm so happy for you honey" Senna said going to her daughter. She hugged her and admired the necklace. Katara, Asami, Pema and the kids joined them to congratulate her.

"Korra's getting married! Korra's getting married!" Ikki said jumping up and down.

"How romantic" Jinora said.

"Welcome to the family, son" Tonraq said hugging Mako.

"Congrats Bro" Bolin said hugging him as well.

Senna and Asami started to talk about the wedding plans. They would have to look for a wedding dress and decide on the decorations. Bolin and Tonraq _discussed_ with Mako a bachelors night, much to his and Tenzin's dismay. Zuko remained indifferent at that but told Mako he would help in whatever they needed.

Finally after a couple of hours and to Katara's and Pema's insistence, everyone left the happy couple alone.

"I thought they'd never leave" Korra groaned on Mako's chest. He chuckled.

"Tell me about it" he replied.

"Are you going to your bachelor's night?" she asked. He laughed.

"I don't think your father or my brother gave me a choice". Korra sighed.

"If you don't want me to go, I won't".

She smiled. "It's not that, I just don't want to be stuck with Asami because all she's going to be talking about is the wedding" she complained.

Mako chuckled again. "We'll be fine" he said kissing her forehead.

"You better not flirt with any girls" she mumbled. Mako couldn't help laughing and she growled. He sat her up and held her face in his hands.

"Korra, you mean the world to me. You should know by now that I will always love you and no one else, forever".

"You're everything to me too Mako and know that I will also always love you forever, until the end of time". And with that they kissed once again.

* * *

A/N Sorry i took a long time to update but i was doing some Co- Author work with BG-13, so i hadn't had a chance to finish this one up...you guy's should check out "Something Wrong" by BG-13, i can gurantee you'll like it :)


End file.
